An airbag module of a type related to the present invention is known from DE 196 17 758 C1. A deployment opening is thereby constructed in a covering forming a component part of the housing which is closed before activation of the airbag module by a cover formed therein. The cover is constructed as one-piece with the covering but is defined in its contour by the predetermined break point, so that the cover upon activation of the airbag module by the pressure of the inflating airbag is separated out of the covering and releases the deployment opening. In order that the vehicle passengers are thus not injured by the cover separated from the covering, the cover is fixed on the housing by means of an arrester strap which is secured on one end to the inside of the covering an on the other end to the inside of the housing.
To the extent that emblems of the manufacturer of the vehicle equipped with the airbag module are frequently attached to such covers of airbag modules, EP 1 091 865 B1 describes how to secure the manufacturer emblem to the cover with a clip in addition to an arrester strap whose one end is fixed on the cover and whose other end on the emblem.
The known securing of the cover by the arrester strap is associated with the disadvantage that especially with an increase of the weight of a cover by the emblem attached thereon, the simple fixing of an arrester strap on the cover is not secure enough to provide for a sufficiently safe attachment of the cover to the housing after activation of the airbag module.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide in an airbag module with the characteristic features generally described previously having a more secure attachment of the airbag cover on the airbag module housing after its release.
The attainment of the object including advantageous designs and embodiments is indicated from the contents of this description.